hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenma Hase
was the student body president of Momonozono Academy, and the son of Kazuma and Miyoko. His good friend, Hitoshi Konoe was also in the Student Council. He was previously engaged to his childhood friend, Oto Edogawa. Despite loving her, he broke up with Oto when he realized she had feelings for someone else. Biography Early life when she gets lost at a festival]] funeral]] Tenma was born to Miyoko and Kazuma of the wealthy Hase family. As a child, he and his mother would meet once a month with Oto Edogawa and her mother. Their mothers wished that Tenma and Oto would marry someday, so the two were informally engaged. On the day his mother died, Oto sat with him for several hours at the funeral. She became an important person to Tenma from then on.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 His father later married Mirei. She cared about Tenma, but disapproved of his engagement.Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 It was allowed to continue as long as Oto continued attending Eitoku Academy per Mirei's request.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In middle school, Tenma was robbed while he was out with Oto. They beat him up when he tried to protect her. He started practicing martial arts after this incident, likely in order to keep Oto safe in the future.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma later became the Junior Champion of All-Around Martial Arts.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 One day, probably during middle school, Tenma saved Hitoshi Konoe from jumping off a bridge. Tenma, who was well-respected at school, told their classmates to stop bullying Konoe. Konoe felt extremely grateful toward Tenma afterwards.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school In high school, Tenma became the student body president of Momonozono Academy and his good friend, Konoe, was his vice president.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He was considered their "star pupil" and attracted a lot of attention. Similar to the F4's pull, new students flocked to the school because of Tenma.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Haruto ]] The Correct 5's Haruto Kaguragi and Sugimaru Eibi snuck into Momonozono one day. They were eventually spotted by the others students, who took them for spies. Tenma saved the two of them from being beaten up by calling them his "guests." Once alone, he asked them why they came. Haruto told them they were "scoping out the competition" and revealed that some Momonozono students caused trouble at Eitoku. As Haruto made to leave, Tenma apologized and promised to look into the matter.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Oto unexpectedly visited him at his home. She informed him that she was going to quit Eitoku. When Oto told him he could be "free" now, Tenma questioned if her quitting was the Correct 5's fault. However, Oto took all of the blame. Tenma then asked her, if she quit would she return to the "smiling" Oto that he used to know. She had no answer for him. In the morning, Tenma went to Eitoku and donated a large sum in Oto's name. Before leaving, he found some students beating up Oto. Tenma swiftly saved her from them. After his donation was announced by the principal, Tenma declared to Oto that he would live how he wanted but for her sake. Speaking to Haruto, he told him that he would "crush" him if he ever hurt Oto again.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the hospital, Tenma arranged for her to stay there overnight. He indirectly confessed his feelings by saying, "I never once thought of you as just a fiancée arranged by my parents." He asked for her answer, but decided to wait until she felt better.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, he was approached by Airi Maya, who told him that Oto was "in danger." She lured him into a basement, where he remained until she locked Oto into the same room. The two were eventually found by Haruto.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Dating Oto Some nights later, Tenma happened to see Oto on the side of the street while he was on his way home. Crying, she told him to leave but he refused, saying "I can't just leave you here." Tenma then expressed that he was jealous "of the people who got to see this raw side of her" and told her that he was there for her.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He and Oto had a long talk as he walked her home. They met for their monthly date the following day. For the first time, Tenma and Oto dressed casually and went somewhere informal, an aquarium. There they met Megumi Nishidome, who confessed to having feelings for Haruto. Oto told her "Do whatever you want." Tenma asked Oto "Are you sure that's all right?" Oto held Tenma's hand and asked him "If it's all right with you, please go out with me".Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma said yes and they began dating officially.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime after they started dating, Tenma invited Oto on a date to an amusement park. There they decided to ride a roller-coaster first. She became nauseous and had to lie down. They then ran into Megumi and Haruto.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Megumi suggested that they go around the park together. Throughout the day, Haruto became increasingly competitive towards Tenma. In a haunted house, he asked Haruto if he was in love with Oto and he answered "What if I were?" Tenma then declared "It doesn't matter. You feel what you feel, but I won't give her up." Next, they were about to get on the Ferris wheel when Haruto walked past Tenma and got on with Oto.Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 While waiting for the ride to end, Megumi told Tenma that Haruto did not do it on purpose. A child almost fell off the ride, but Haruto saved him. Haruto himself fell onto a mattress below thanks to Tenma organizing the workers.Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma and Oto left the amusement park shortly later. They coincidentally ran into some of Tenma's classmates, including a girl who had a crush on him. Oto was concerned about the girl's reaction to her being Tenma's girlfriend. He became irritable and asked "Why are you letting that bother you?" He further inquired if she wanted him to "go after her and comfort her," before yelling "What good will that that do?" She apologized and said a hurried goodbye as she ran off.Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, Tenma waited for Oto outside her home for several hours. Oto apologized for making him wait. He then embraced her and leaned in to kiss her as he said "Don't ever apologize to me again."Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto almost apologized again but stopped herself. Tenma patted her head, promising to take the relationship "slow" since they had "only just started dating."Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Defending Konoe ]] A few days later, Oto was targeted for an "Eitoku hunt", a series of attacks on Eitoku students. Members of Tenma's student council, including Konoe, helped her and brought her to a hospital. Tenma rushed over to check on her. After she was treated, he asked her "Is there any reason you need to be at Eitoku Academy?" and suggested that she transfer to Momonozono.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto mentioned his stepmother's stipulation about her being required to attend Eitoku, which Tenma called "ridiculous." He asked her to seriously think about possibly transferring, before having Konoe escort Oto to work.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Konoe informed Tenma about a council member quitting which surprised him. He also told him that he sent a uniform to Oto. Tenma was concerned since Oto had not said yes yet.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that day, Tenma returned to his house accompanied by Konoe. He found Oto waiting for him there. She accused Konoe of being behind the Eitoku attacks, which he denied. Konoe then told Tenma about Oto's decision to stay at Eitoku. Tenma told her that must have "made a mistake" and expressed disappointment about her not transferring. Oto told Tenma "You're so infallible that you just don't understand those of us who have flaws" and then left.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma and Konoe caught up with Oto by her house, where they found her with Haruto. He asked her why she thought Konoe was behind the attacks. Haruto piped in, wondering why Tenma would question Oto in the first place.Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before Tenma and Haruto could start fighting, Oto asked everyone to leave. Tenma, however, realized that he should not have left her and went back. She was still with Haruto, who was hugging her. Tenma vs. Haruto Tenma immediately ordered Haruto to get away from Oto. He called Haruto "despicable" for not considering her feelings, to which Haruto replied that he had not given up on her yet. Tenma then left with Oto. On their way to her home, he described how he was "boiling with rage" over Haruto's actions. The following night, Tenma went to Haruto's house to confront him.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He challenged Haruto to compete against him at the "Manly Man Festival". Tenma added a stipulation, saying if he won then Haruto would have to give up on pursuing Oto. When Haruto tried to add his own stipulation, Tenma confidently told him that he would not win and that he planned to "take everything away" from him.Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He went to Kyoto ahead of time to immerse himself in training. Tenma ignored all of Oto's phone calls during this time. At the competition, nearly every student from Momonozono and Eitoku showed up, turning it into a showdown between the schools. Tenma bested Haruto in the first round within minutes. Afterwards, Tenma overheard a video recording from Oto's phone. In it Konoe confessed to being behind the attacks.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The revelation shook up Tenma, causing him to lose the second round due to a poor performance. Once it was over, Tenma punched Konoe and told him "Don't ever show your face in front of me again." He did show up for the third event, forfeiting the whole contest to Haruto.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, Tenma apologized to Oto, saying that he "lost sight of what was most important." Having guessed Oto's feelings, Tenma expressed his wish to end their engagement. The two of them were then attacked by muggers. Tenma was stabbed in the struggle, while trying to protect Oto.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Injury and recovery The assailants fled on foot shortly after stabbing Tenma. An ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital. Oto immediately agreed to come along, but Tenma asked her if she had plans. Her response was "Did you think I was the type of person who would leave you in this situation?!" At the hospital, Tenma was immediately taken into surgery, which lasted for roughly two hours. Afterwards, he informed Oto that he had no feeling in his right hand and that he may have severed a nerve.Chapter 50, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma's parents flew in from Tokyo to speak to his doctor, who had "hope for a full recovery." Meanwhile, Tenma had grown restless so a nurse asked Oto to keep an eye on him. He sensed that his stepmother may have said something to Oto. He told her "No matter what anyone says it's not your fault." His parents later returned to Tokyo, while Tenma remained at the hospital in Kyoto. A nurse informed that another student from his school was also there. After doing his morning tests, Tenma asked a doctor questions about the student and guessed that it was Konoe. He went up to the roof, where he found Oto with Konoe who proceeded to apologize profusely to Tenma. He decided to "believe in Konoe one more time."Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Tenma was temporarily released, he stayed at his family's Kyoto house with Oto and Konoe. The three of them spent Christmas together. Tenma later suggested a partnership between Eitoku and Momonozono to the Correct 5's Kaito Taira. On New Years' Eve, Kaito arranged a meeting for Tenma to speak to Haruto in Tokyo. Tenma apologized to him for "challenghim for purely selfish reasons". Haruto agreed to "join forces" with him.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After a major surgery in January, Tenma spent another six months in Kyoto for rehabilitation. He was able to return to school the following summer. On his first day back, Tenma visited Haruto's house. He informed him about his breakup with Oto, to which Haruto said "It doesn't matter anymore." Tenma was stunned by his reaction and was not completely convinced that it was okay. Haruto then began discussing the joint summer school between Eitoku and Momonozono.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The same day, Tenma was at his physical therapy with Konoe there supporting him. Konoe suddenly brought up Oto, wondering if he came between Tenma and her during their stay in Kyoto. Tenma insisted that he was glad about Konoe's presence since he still loved Oto, but did not "want to do anything that would hurt her."Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Summer school At the airport, Tenma was helping with the last minutes details of the summer school. He was able to speak with Oto, who decided to come at the last second, though they were soon interrupted by students asking him for help.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After being at the resort for a few hours, Airi asked Tenma if he had seen Oto. He soon learned that she had been on a snorkeling tour and was possibly stranded in the ocean, along with Haruto. He and Airi immediately set out to find them. Tenma had the tour operators take them to each stop.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They eventually rescued them and returned to the resort. Tenma hugged Oto in relief once she woke up. He also thanked Haruto for protecting Oto during the ordeal. When Haruto left that night, Oto saw him off and stood there for several minutes. Tenma watched her from afar.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Two days later, Oto decided to return to Tokyo. Tenma showed up just after she left. Airi told him "You should have seen her off," to which he said "It's better this way."Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, in a conversation about the ocean, Airi told Tenma "Oto probably won't come to the ocean with you anymore." Konoe was indignant by her statement, but Tenma handled it coolly before walking off.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Tenma returned to Tokyo with the other students. Airi was there at the airport. Her nose began bleeding and Tenma sprung into action, trying to stop it.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi had to remain at the infirmary overnight. Tenma checked on her the next morning. She apologized for her earlier comment, though he said he was not "bothered" by it. Airi then admitted that she liked him and was jealous of Oto because of it. Tenma told her "I'm not the one for you" since he was still in love Oto.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Leaving Japan A meeting was later called for by Tenma's father, after he learned about the broken engagement. During the meeting, his father asked Oto her reason for ending the engagement, despite Tenma's attempts to shoulder the blame. Oto admitted she was in love with someone else.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, Tenma was escorting Oto out when they stumbled upon his mother's old parlor. There he asked her if she realized her feelings for Haruto yet, which she confirmed. Suddenly, Tenma thought "She'll never come here again" and grasped Oto's arm.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Coming back to his senses, he admitted "I didn't want to think about you leaving me." He then pushed her out of the room, not wanting to hear her say sorry, and locked the door.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Tenma talked about what happened with Konoe. He felt "disappointed in himself."Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Tenma told his father he wanted to go to Los Angeles. Momonozono was opening a sister school there, and he wanted to go and represent the main branch. His father asked if this was about Oto, to which he replied "This is for me." While he was packing, Haruto came to visit. Tenma informed that he was leaving the following day and asked him not to tell Oto. Tenma then said "Can't I run away just once?", while maintaining he was doing this for himself.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, he was seen off by his classmates and Airi. Oto arrived as he was walking through the departures gate. She promised to smile the next time they saw each other. He then met Tsubaki Domyoji, who gave him some advice. Konoe showed up and revealed that he was going too. Tenma walked onto the plane saying "I guess I'll let fate take me to the most suitable place."Chapter 80, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Life in Los Angeles A few weeks later, Konoe sent a video to Oto of Momonozono's barbecue with a local high school. Tenma was shy about speaking, but eventually spoke a few nice words. The video ended with the two asking Oto to come visit sometime.Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were pleasantly surprised by her sudden appearance just a day later. The two gave her a short tour of their school first.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They then brought her to the beach. There Tenma described his life in Los Angeles, saying "For the first time in my life I feel free." While eating lunch, he received a call from school about a "suspicious person." It turned out to be Haruto. He then brought him to Oto and headed back to school with Konoe, leaving the couple alone. Konoe was hesitant, but Tenma assured him that he trusted him with Oto.Chapter 95, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Oto and Haruto came to Tenma's school with the rest of the Correct 5. He gave them a tour.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Shortly later, Tenma played well in a basketball game with Haruto against Sugimaru and Issa Narumiya. He later invited them to a party at Tsubaki's house.Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He picked everyone up to go to Tsubaki's the following day. Haruto was amazed that Tenma knew her.Chapter 101, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During the party, Airi asked him if he was "over" Oto. He told her "The hardest part has passed." Later, Tsubaki mentioned the first time she met Tenma, when looked "so sad" that she "figured it was all about a girl." The room went silent, but Tenma was not embarrassed saying "I'm truly happy for her." At the airport, he said goodbye to everyone with a smile.Chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Christmas, Tenma and Konoe were preparing for the opening of a new school in San Francisco. Konoe was nervous about the weather, to which Tenma replied "It's only natural that both rainy days and sunny days exist."Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance His overall appearance was considered good-looking, attracting the attention of numerous females. Oto even described his face as "beautiful" at one point. Tenma had light brown hair, which was an average length for males. One of his trademark features was a small mole located below his left eye. He was typically seen in his Momonozono uniform, though he wore casual clothing at home and on dates. Personality and traits Tenma was extremely popular among his peers and people in general. He was a natural leader, easily able to act accordingly in emergency situations. His best traits and good looks made him seem perfect to the outside world. He disliked that people had this view of him, even calling himself "crooked" to combat it. Oto, in particular, was given to describing Tenma as "infallible" and "faultless". He really just wanted to be thought of as a normal person with both faults and merits. He was and could quickly gain the admiration of others. As such, he was a natural leader. Tenma was also polite, courteous, and loyal. Described as being "a cut above the rest", he excelled at his studies as well as athletics. He was gifted in martial arts, particularly kendo and judo. Tenma was the Junior Champion of All-Around Martial Arts. Behind the scenes as Tenma]] *Tenma first appears in chapter eight, though the side of his face is briefly visible in chapter five. *In a character poll conducted in June 2019, Tenma placed second behind Haruto. He was featured in the color illustration for chapter one hundred.Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 *Tenma is played by Taishi Nakagawa in the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season.https://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2104506/full/ (Japanese) Nakagawa's portrayal of Tenma follows the original for the most part. In the manga, Tenma places an emphasis on not wanting to be thought of as perfect, which is not fully explored in the drama. Riki Okuma plays a version of Tenma during his childhood. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Momonozono Academy students Category:Hase family Category:Tokyo residents Category:Los Angeles residents